きゅうどう Kyuudou
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke's introspection and ruminations on Hyuuga Hinata after he discovers that they'd done the deed with each other, and his "journey" to unravel the truth.


**Seeking for Truth **- Chapter One

* * *

_God, where's that light coming from?_

Broken fragments of sun light hit my face. Brightness stabbed at my eyes, forcing them open. It took several seconds for my vision to focus, and on top of that, I had the worst migraine.

Other than the familiar texture of my sheets, I could feel something else against my bare skin – soft and warm. Slowly I raised my head, and even in doing so slowly, my head still swam. Dear god, the whole room was spinning. It felt like being on a ship, tossed around by waves of nausea. Pun intended.

I forced my tired eyes to look at whatever was anchoring me to the bed, besides the mass of white sheets. A milky-white color slightly stood out against the whiteness, not exactly contrasting well. Unthinkingly, I touched it and cursed myself to hell when I realized.

A slender arm was draped across my chest, another arm curled at my side. I didn't jump out of bed straight away and snap like I'd wanted to, because I knew that I would be regurgitating a great amount of whatever was inside my stomach if I lost my head right there and then. Thought I'd spare myself the pain.

I couldn't feel my left arm, and I noticed why when I looked slightly down. There were dark-hued locks of hair, several strands framing a peaceful face – too peaceful. Her head rested atop my arm, her face was so near, I could see every thick strand of her dark lashes. The sheets hid her chest-down, and I could only see parts of narrow shoulders. The rest was hidden from view by her long hair.

Hyuuga Hinata.

I tried to breathe evenly, after feeling a sudden rush of blood to my head. _Shit, I better not have impregnated her, _was the first thought that hit me.

_Stay calm, Sasuke. Stay calm. Blowing your top now wouldn't be the best thing to do._

Carefully, I moved her arm and did my best not to make the bed move too much or make too much sound. It was hard to stand on both feet without support, I was still nauseous as I leaned against the wall.

_Please let this be a dream._

My eyes traveled down. My privates were definitely _not_ covered. Then I looked at the girl lying in _my_ bed, wrapped in _my_ sheets, head resting on _my_ pillow.

How the hell did this happen? I'd never slept with anyone. _Anyone._ How could something like _this_ have happened?

In a bit of panic, I searched around the room. There were lavender articles of clothing on the floor, or at least pieces of them, trailing from the doorway. And now that I examined the sheets closely, there were several red stains.

_I... I didn't... force her, did I?_ _There's no way I could've lost control like that... _

I re-considered my last thought. I _had_ lost control... I'd fucked someone I barely even knew. I'd taken her virginity. Had she wanted this? Or had she been just as drunk?

_Shit, shit, shit._

I took a deep breath, hoping that breathing deeply would help calm me down. I sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through my tousled hair. It wasn't working. Deep breaths weren't helping me get rid of the panic.

_What the hell do I do now?_

I didn't think running away was an option. Besides, this was my apartment. Running away was definitely not an option for me. If I'd woken up in her apartment, or someone else's, well... that'd be a different story.

The need for ibuprofen grew stronger. It really did feel like my head was about to split open. I walked to the black boxer-briefs on the carpet a little ways away from the open door and pulled them on without giving much thought.

There was a bit of dampness to the fabric. Before walking out the door, it hit me - not something that one would admit right out loud. I must have been very turned on before the... intimate touching and the foreplay and the sex. Unless I had an accident, but I _never_ get accidents. Or... we might have started intimately touching each other before we got to my bedroom.

I looked over my shoulder at the sleeping figure. Could we have done the latter?

_Oh, my head can't take much more of this thinking. Why am I even thinking about when I got turned on? That's not relevant at this point. Why does it even matter?_

I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the sink. My hands simultaneously grabbed the glass cup and opened the medicine cabinet. The aspirin wasn't hard to find, there was no need for me to rampage through the cabinet with wild drama like you'd see in those ridiculous movies. And I didn't have as many meds.

I popped two tablets in my mouth, and after closing the cabinet, filled the glass with water. Before I got a chance to down the whole glass, I heard a deep and abrupt thud coming from across the hall.

I swear I was as nervous as hell; I placed the glass cup so hard on the counter, it cracked. My heart was pounding so hard, it was in sync with the pounding of my head. What the hell was wrong with me?

I had to count to five to calm my nerves before walking out of the bathroom. When I stood in the doorway to bedroom, Hyuuga was lying prone on the floor with sheets tangled and wrapped around her body, so it was mostly hidden.

I guess she must've heard my breath catch because she looked up. There wasn't hysterical fear on her face, nor delirious happiness – but confusion and uncertainty. "I- I can't walk," She whispered, "Please, help me."

_Oh, God... I did this to her?_

I stood frozen, not sure what to do, just feeling very guilty. She had to beckon twice before I reacted. "Please, Uchiha-san. H-help me to stand."

I forced myself to quit gawking at her and walked toward her. I grasped her shoulders whilst kneeling, and rotated her in a way that she was no longer prone and had her back against my folded legs. "Sorry, Hyuuga." I found myself saying to her, my voice above a whisper.

She remained quiet, and didn't look me in the eye.

I helped her stand, and when she was standing on her feet, she was heavily leaning against me. Her legs couldn't support her own weight, and I knew the source of pain was her pelvis – judging the way she was clutching at her lower hip.

"Here, lie down." I guided her to the mattress, and she didn't object. Being this close to her, I could smell her very well. Her scent was sweet, tinged with lavender, and there was a bit of muskiness – and that, I gather, was probably from the sex. "I'll get you some painkillers."

Truth was, I couldn't stand being next to her; I'd hurt her, to the point of rendering her unable to walk. Things like this rarely happened to me. In fact, _never._ I was almost certain. Almost. It really was the most awkward situation I have ever been in. What the hell happened...between me and Hyuuga? What the hell happened last night before all this?

I stood up after brief, brief moments of thinking to myself. But before I could take more than two steps, she grabbed my hand and held me back with. I looked back at her and found myself looking into her bright eyes.

"Uchiha-san, please don't speak of this to anyone." She pleaded, her grasp not easing. "If my father finds out, he... he won't be pleased. He mustn't find out what I've done."

Silently I observed her, then gave the barest of nods. "No one will know." I assured her with the barest of nods, and she released my hand.

"Thank you."

I walked away from her, from my bed, from my room, back into the bathroom. Despite already knowing where the bottle of aspirin was, I began pretending to search for it and took this opportunity to compose myself again.

Hyuuga and I... we barely knew each other. Just fresh co-workers, employees at our fathers' joined-corporation, but I knew nothing about her, and she knew nothing about me.

When I heard her muffled moan, I remembered about her pain. I took the aspirin from the cabinet and filled an empty glass with water before going back to my room. She was trying to stand again, but stopped her attempt when she noticed me.

"Don't try to get up, Hyuuga." I almost dropped the bottle while trying to get a couple of pills. My hands were slightly shaking when I handed the glass and the pills to her.

She took the tablets into her mouth and gulped down the whole glass of water. "I need to go home." Hyuuga said quietly, lowering the tightly-clutched glass in her lap.

"I'll drive you."

"N-no, thank you. It's okay. I'll just take the train."

"Look, Hyuuga, you can barely walk." It was difficult to look at her, and this difficulty seldom happened to me.

"Uchiha-san, you don't have to feel responsible." She said with her face raised and eyes meeting mine. "It was a mistake, and it's in the past."

There was a little discomfort in my chest when I heard "mistake" and "in the past" put together in the same sentence. I couldn't believe she could dismiss it all so ...easily. Actually, the way she was taking in everything surprised me. It felt like I was the only one panicking about this.

The door bell startled us both. Neither of us spoke up and I stilled myself. The door bell rang again, and the chime urged me to take a step. I went to the closet and grabbed the nearest tee-shirt before walking out of my bedroom and down the stairs while slipping the shirt on and managing not to kill myself while descending.

"Yo, Sasuke! Wake-up!"

I froze when I heard Naruto's voice from the other side. Everything went dead silent when I realized who my guest was and there was a sharp catch of breath from up stairs; I guess she also recognized Naruto's voice.

"Please don't answer that." Hyuuga whispered loudly enough for me to hear.

When I turned, I saw her at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall and very much in pain; she was breathing heavily and looked like she was ready to pass out.

A series of knocking ensued. "Sasuke!"

There was fear in her eyes as they grew wide at Naruto's relentlessness.

_Waking up in someone else's bed, she doesn't panic. A guest comes knocking, she panics. What's with this girl?_

I moved myself away from the door and up-stairs before she could try to take a step down. I told her in a whisper, "You can barely walk and you're trying to go down a staircase. Do you have a deathwish?"

When I reached her, I held her arm. She breathed out in relief and when she lifted her eyes to meet mine, a smile - although pained - bloomed on her face.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

a/n: I've been working on this one idea/concept-wise for a long time. Just a little experiment to see if anyone might like it, regarding point-of-view (which will be Sasuke's all the time), writing style, etc. What do you think? n.n'''' And oh my gosh, this is my first story in 2009 before the year's over! Might as well be my first story of 2010. x.x


End file.
